Telephone
Telephone is an episode in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. Plot * Mr. Quiet and Mr Rude's Plot (Deleted in the Mexico): Mr. Quiet finds Mr. Rude talking to Miss Chatterbox on his phone while seeing Mr. Fussy's piano concert. Mr. Quiet tries to throw out Mr. Rude's phone when Mr. Strong arrives and sees him and sends him out of the theatre. Mr. Rude's phone lands one of the piano strings with Miss Chatterbox still speaking on it. Mr. Fussy's concert is ruined once again as he runs off crying. In the end, Mr Rude creates a gas cloud causing the whole audience to shout his name and a disgusted Miss Bossy to faint. * Miss Scary's Plot (Deleted In The UK): '''Miss Scary introduces her scare a phone. * '''Mr. Bump and Mr. Tickle's Plot: Mr. Bump goes with Mr. Tickle to fix a broken telephone line. At first Mr. Tickle tickles the machine and he falls out. Then an Opposum attacks him. Then he tries to cut off the branch with baby vultures and the mother vulture picks him up and drops him to the ground. * Mr. Grumpy's Plot: Miss Helpful gives Mr. Grumpy a special phone. He gets calls from Miss Bossy, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small and Mr. Messy who barge into his house. Soon Miss Helpful comes back and sits with the unwelcome guests watching the TV. Instead of thanking Miss Helpful for the telephone, Mr. Grumpy scolds her for not getting to watch his fishing show by himself. Then, Mr. Noisy and Mr. Strong come along and everyone starts partying until Mr. Grumpy smashes the new phone with a mallet. Trivia * This is the second time Mr. Fussy does a piano concert. The first is Sleep. * Mr. Strong tossing Mr Quiet out of the theatre is a reference to how he did it to Mr. Fussy in Movies * Miss Helpful is seen without her Fanny Pack in this episode. This would happen again in Sand & Surf. * In the US, Mister Noisy shouts "Heard you were having a party, Cha Cha Cha!", in the United Kingdom, he shouts "Heard you were having a party, Bish Bash Bosh!" * In the first plot, Featherhead mad a cameo on Mr Rude's phone * Mr. Grumpy's plot is a reference to Dreamworks' Shrek * In the UK, when Mister Messy phones Mister Grumpy, Mister Grumpy's "Go away" message is shoehorned in. * In the US version, after breaking his new phone, Mister Grumpy mutters, but in the UK, he says "Telecommunication's vastly overrated." * In the US, Mister Grumpy says "Stay out of my refrigerator!" in the UK, he says "Stay out of my fridge, you!" * In the United Kingdom, Miss Helpful calls her fanny pack a bum bag. * In the UK, Mister Strong doesn't say "Oh, pickles!" * In the US, Mister Grumpy says "I don't need to be supplying mustard to the neighborhood", in the UK, he says "I don't intend to supply mustard to the neighbourhood”. Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show